parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, will be meeting Terence, and will wear his snowplough that he damages, but will crash into a snowdrift, and drips some tears for his eyes before Terence comes and rescues him and his coaches. James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *When Toby and Henreitta arrive at the station, James arrives, hauling three red coaches. *At the end of the line, James leaves his three red coaches and gets ready for his next train. It is a slow freight train where he has to stop at every station and pick up and set down cars, and when James hates slow freight trains, he collects ten freight cars, such as three coal cars, three fuel cars, Hector the hopper, a stone wagon, and two boxcars, and a caboose. *At the top of the hill, the freight cars push James down the hill much too fast, and make him collide with some tar wagons after they pass a surprised Thomas. *Toby, Henrietta, Percy, and the Breakdown Train arrive and pull James back home. Down the Mine (George Carlin) *Thomas, coupled to a mail car, and Annie and Clarabel, wait at the junction and flee from Gordon hauling three freight cars. *Thomas bumps three freight cars fiercely, and follows them into a siding, but lands in a mine, and gets pulled out by Gordon, who takes him home. Old Iron (George Carlin) *One day, as James, hauling Gordon's green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach, sees Edward hauling three red coaches arrive late, he departs and finishes his work and heads back to the yard. As he goes onto the turntable and goes into the shed where he complains to Thomas and Percy, he takes seven freight cars and a caboose in the early morning light. The driver is not well, so the fireman uncouples James ready for shunting until James runs out of control with Edward coming to his rescue and successfully saving him. The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Poor Thomas is not well, so Edward takes Thomas to the works, with Duck pulling Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach, Beatrice, and as Duck meets up with Terence, he puffs along the line while being careful with Thomas's coaches. *When Thomas comes back and is so pleased to be home that he soon forgets to be jealous, Thomas sets off out of the station, running bunker first and hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, his special coach, leaving Michael alongside Gordon and Henry laughing at him and passing Chad and his friends chatting. *As Thomas enters the station, he overshoots the platform, stops, and goes back, but later tries again, and successfully manages to get the hang of it. *When Thomas's fireman falls ill with another fireman taking his place, Thomas couples up to Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, the fireman fastens the couplings and joins the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's passengers. Despite that forgetting about Thomas's handbrake, Thomas waits happily as he sees Henry hauling his dark red coach, green coach, and two light red coaches into the station, but feels himself moving, then runs out of control, until Harold comes to his rescue and saves him with the Inspector stopping him at Ffarquhar where Thomas sighs and gets a bottle of water from the Inspector and drinks it. Category:Dcolemanh